


Are Two Boneheads Better Than One?

by Skelitzel



Series: Rewind [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Possession, Role Reversal, branching off of no mercy ending, inspiration from the amalgamates, kind of a horror?, monster death, post genocide run, sans takes human's soul, sequel to rewind and replay, shared SOUL, some fluff in beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story continues on from the No Mercy ending of Rewind and Replay. Trust me, if you haven't read that please do or you might be a little confused.</p><p>sans kept his promise and managed to stop the human before they killed Papyrus. Afterward, he absorbed the human's soul. The human still retains some consciousness, and they try to figure out what to do now that they share a body. The human wants sans to take their soul to Asgore so he can use it to break the barrier, but sans isn't willing to let them go completely. Eventually, sans will go on a quest to find a solution to their situation.</p><p>Little do they know that Chara watches from the shadows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is a little short...just introducing a new idea :)

_What do we do now?_

“i dunno, kid.” you whisper under your breath.

Should we tell Papyrus?

“i don’t think so. not yet.”

Anxiety washes over your mind. _I’m sorry…_

“it’s ok, kid.” you whisper and rest your hand over your sternum.

“SANS.” Papyrus says with a strange look on his face.

“yeah, bro?” you say, looking up from your plate of uneaten spaghetti.

“ARE YOU…FEELING OK?” He asked and reached out a hand to you.

“yeah, i’m fine bro.” you stand and walk over to the kitchen.

“IT’S JUST THAT…EVER SINCE THE HUMAN LEFT FOR VACATION…YOU’VE BEEN ACTING VERY STRANGE.”

You chuckle quietly as you open the fridge, searching for your favorite drink.

_I never understood how you could just drink ketchup straight from the bottle._

“it’s good. you should try it.”

_Well, it’s not like I really have a choice now…_

You laugh sadly at the thought.

“guess you’ll have to wait a bit. we’re out of ketchup.” you mumble as you grab a bottle of relish.

_Oh, gross! Please tell me we aren’t drinking that!_

“WHY WOULD I WAIT? I DO NOT NEED KETCHUP.” Papyrus said from behind you, confusion written on his face.

“heh, sorry bro, i uh wasn’t talking to you.”

His brow bones furrowed further, “BUT I’M THE ONLY ONE HERE. WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?”

“nobody.”

Papyrus sighed and rested a hand on his forehead for a moment. He looked at you again and said, “I DON’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO SAY THIS, BUT YOU’RE REALLY FREAKING ME OUT SANS. CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?”

You shrug and hold up the bottle of relish.

_Are you really going to say it?_

You smirk and wink up at your brother, “guess you could say i’m in a bit of a…pickle.”

“OH MY GOD!”

_Oh my god._

You chuckle to yourself as you take a swig from the bottle. Papyrus waits until you lower it and wipe your mouth.

“SANS…YOU KEEP MUMBLING TO YOURSELF AND YOUR EYE-“ He pointed at your left eye socket, “IT KEEPS FLICKERING FROM BLUE TO RED, AND SOMETIMES PURPLE.” Your hand flew up to cover your left eye socket in surprise as concern knit his brow bones together. “PLEASE…IF SOMETHING’S WRONG, WILL YOU LET ME HELP YOU? ARE YOU SICK?”

You laugh again as you shut the fridge and turn away from him, “nah, bro, just forget a butta it.” 

_That one was even worse._

“yeah…i know…”

Papyrus sighed from behind you and said, “FINE. BUT I EXPECT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON AFTER I GET BACK FROM RECALIBRATING MY PUZZLES!”

“sure, bro.” You mutter as you watch him leave the house.

_You aren’t going to tell him, are you?_

“nope. pap doesn’t need to…worry about me.”

_I’m sorry._

You held your hand over your sternum again as the kid whimpered, their regret from their sins vibrating in your bones. “it’s ok-“ you shushed them quietly, “we’ll figure this out, i promise.”

_Heh…now you’re volunteering to make a promise? What happened to you, sans?_

You chuckled to yourself as you head to your room, “i have no idea.”

Meanwhile within the depths of Snowdin forest, a Snowdrake stumbles forth. It’s body begins to deteriorate and melt away as it stumbles toward the town.

“Y….ou… id…i…ots…” it hisses through it’s melting beak, screaming in frustration as its right wing melts away and falls into the snow. “I’m… not… done… yet…”


	2. This is Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 1 was short. Wrote some more to make up for it!

“at least i can teleport wherever i want just by thinking of the place. that’s pretty cool.” you mutter under your breath as you lean against the counter of your station, mandible resting in your hand.

_Oh yeah, it’s just great._ The kid says sarcastically in your mind.

“why you got tibia such a downer?” you chuckle to yourself and wave at some passing Snowdrakes.

_Sorry it’s just…this is weird sans._

“never said it wasn't weird.” you reply simply.

A frustrated sigh echoes in your mind.

“somethin’ on your mind, kid?” you ask playfully with a smirk on your face.

_Ugh, I think the worst part of your puns is I can hear the setup in your mind before you say it out loud. It’s like a stereo of terrible jokes._

“hey, i thought you liked my jokes.” you say with feigned hurt.

_I did…I do…I just don’t like being surrounded by them all the time._

“sorry.” you say with a soft smile.

_Don’t apologize, it’s ok._

You can feel their unease in your bones.

_sans?_

“yeah?”

_Thank you._

“for what?”

_For keeping your promise and stopping me…_

“don’t mention it.” you say with a shrug. Really, don’t. You don’t want to think about what you had to do.

_It’s ok sans… you had to._

“that doesn’t really make me feel any better about it.” You grumble through your teeth.

_I know…_

An awkward moment of silence passes by as you watch the snow swirl along the ground.

_Hey…sans?_

“yeah?”

_I think I have an idea… The kid says hesitantly._

“what is it?”

_Maybe we could go to Asgore and he can take my soul-_

“no.” you say firmly while gritting of your teeth. “absolutely not.”

_But sans-_

You clutch at your sternum. “kid, i’m not losing you again.”

_I’m basically half gone already._ The kid said bitterly.

“still-“

_I’m like a creepy stalker or something. I’m with you for EVERYTHING. I hear your thoughts, I eat your gross food with you, and my vision goes black whenever you fall asleep._

“it’s ok kid, i got nothin’ to hide. i don’t mind.”

A huff of frustration swirls around your mind.

“kid…it’s fine…tibia honest i-“ you stop before you finish your sentence. You wanted to tell them you were actually really happy to have them so close…

_I know what you’re thinking, sans._ The kid whispers sadly.

“oh. heh heh.” You whisper as your cheekbones tingle with embarrassment. “i forgot.”

_It’s ok sans… I just can’t stand this. I feel bad. You can’t have any privacy._

You just shrug and the human sighs again.

_I miss having a body…I wish I could do something. Anything._

You think for a moment and stroke your mandible, but before you can say it the kid speaks again.

_I don’t think that’ll work._

“we can at least try, right?” You say as you stand up, “besides, i’m due for a break.”

The human sighs. _Well it’s not like I have much of a choice._

You smile softly as you quickly teleport to Grillby’s, and settle down at the bar. As you wave Grillby over, you whisper to the kid trapped within your mind.

“what do you think? burg or fries?”

_Either. I don’t care. Just don’t drown it in ketchup this time._

You laugh again and order a plate of fries. The human’s eagerness at the food sends a hum through your bones and you smile again. Per their request, you decline when Grillby offers you some ketchup.

_Wow, real food!_ The human exclaims excitedly, their emotions sending another thrum through your rib cage.

You rest your hands on either side of the plate and wait.

_sans?_ The voice squeaks. _C’mon, I know we’re hungry…why aren’t we eating?_ Now they’re pouting.

You smile mischievously, “you wanna eat? then pick up the fry yourself.”

_But I can’t sans, I don’t have any arms!_ The human whines.

“you have mine.”

_But…but I can’t…I can’t do that…_

“it’s ok, kid.” you ignore the other patrons that look at you strangely as you whisper to yourself. “i trust you.”

The kid whimpers again.

“you don’t have to take over completely, just move my hand.” you press on gently, wanting them to at least try.

_O…ok…_ The human whispers softly and you gasp as your left hand twitches.

“that’s it!” you say in a hushed whisper, “do it again.”

You can feel the human struggle and strain their focus on moving your fingers. Shakily, it manages to grab hold of a fry and bring it up to your face. You have to lean forward a bit more than usual, but manage to take a bite.

“nice! now i don’t even have to move my arm to eat!” you laugh, “you can do the work for me.”

_Shut up, sans._ The kid says tiredly, but you can sense happiness within their voice.

The human continues to try and manages to eat three more fries before sighing with exhaustion.

“that was good, kid. see? i told ya we’d figure this out.”

_This is weird._

“heh, yeah, but at least we’re together.”

_Yeah…that is nice…_

An ice cap watches the small skeleton through a window and hisses. It backs away and retreats into the shadows. As it runs, its hat melts away and falls into the snow. “God dammit my hat!” It shrieks as it moves on liquid limbs searching for another monster. “They break down too quickly…I need another host.” It whispers under its breath as it spots a Lesser Dog.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! I was not expecting to be showered in kudos when I posted this and the other sequel! Thank you so much!! Ah! :D I am so excited that so many were looking forward to this! I am going to try my best to upload them together, but that may mean my uploads will take a bit longer.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments too it really means a lot! And apologies for being lazy and reusing this note in both stories XD

_  
sans…_

_saaaaans._

_SANS!_  
  
“huh?” you wake up with a start and look around you. You had fallen asleep at your station again.

_Ugh, you’re so hard to wake up._

“sorry.” you mumble as you scrub sleep from your eye socket. “gotta sleep for two now.”

_Ha ha very funny._ The kid whispers in your mind sarcastically.

It’s been a few days now, and nothing has really changed. The kid has gotten better at moving your hand to eat, and even managing to take a few steps now and then. Until you fell on your face and they apologized over and over again as you scraped snow out of your eye sockets. They didn’t really want to try again after that.

You waved at a few passing monsters and sigh, “why’d you wake me up kid?”

_Papyrus is coming._

You lean over the counter of your station, glancing around. “i don’t see him.”

_I can feel his soul. He’s coming, but he’s still a little ways away._

“you can feel his soul?” you ask and furrow your brow bones as you sit back in your seat.

_Y-yeah. It’s kind of like how you can sense souls but…I can see his from farther away. He seems upset._

You yawn and rest your mandible in your left hand, “still don’t see why you woke me up. he usually finds me sleeping at my post.”

_He’s…really worried about you. I think he wants to talk to you about your weird behavior since I uh, since we…_

You yawn again and close your eye sockets, “s’actly why i’m trying to go back to sleep.”

_You can’t avoid telling him forever._ The kid whispered, sadness trickling down your spine. _He just wants to understand…he wants to help you._

“i’m fine, kid.”

_I know that’s a lie._

You ignore their soft whisper as you slow your breathing, wanting to return to your interrupted nap.

_Oh no you don’t._

Suddenly, the hand that once supported your mandible slips away and your skull smacks into the counter.

“ow!” you curse under your breath as the human giggles.

_S-sorry, but I can’t let you fall asleep again. It took me half an hour to wake you up the first time!_

You open your mouth to say something, but clenched your teeth instead as Papyrus ran up to you.

“SANS! WOWIE YOU’RE ACTUALLY AWAKE THIS TIME!” he exclaimed excitedly.

_You’re welcome, Pap._

You sigh and smile up at your brother, meeting his now-alarmed face.

“Y-YOUR EYE! IT FLICKERED RED AGAIN!” He pointed a shaky finger toward your eye socket.

_Oh, sorry. I think that’s my fault?_

“IT DID IT AGAIN!”

_Sorry._

“OH MY GOD!”

“hush for a second.” you mutter under your breath.

“NOW IT’S BLUE!” 

_Ok._

“ACK IT WENT RED AGAIN!”

You quickly pull up the hood of your jacket over your skull and slouch, hoping the fluff would hide your glowing eye. The kid snickered again and you sent a pointed thought toward them to keep their mouth shut.

“SANS? THAT REMINDS ME…WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT, UM-“ Papyrus shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and wrung his gloved hands together. “A-ARE YOU FEELING OK? DO YOU THINK YOU’RE SICK?”

“nah, bro i’m fine.” you speak the sentence through a sigh, and slouch further in your chair.

“WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG?” He asked sadly and braced himself on the counter.

“nothin’ to tell.” you say dismissively, and turn your skull to the left, hiding your eye further within your hood as he leans closer.

“SANS… I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO NOT WANT THE HELP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT MAYBE-“

You stand up abruptly and walk around your station, heading toward the ruins. “sorry bro, can’t talk now. i gotta patrol.”

“BUT SANS!” he calls at your back, but does not follow.

_You know, this would all be fixed if you just took my soul to Asgore._

“but i…i can’t do that.” you whisper mournfully and clutch at your sternum. Once you’re far enough down the path and out of sight, you sink down to the ground with your spine leaned against a tree.

“hey…kid?” you whisper quietly, but your only response is a glimmer at annoyance for once again denying their request.

You pull your legs up to your sternum, hugging them close as you rest your mandible on your kneecaps.

“kid?” you whisper again.

_What?_ They sigh within your mind.

“you know how you complained about not having a body?” you say quietly as you let one arm fall into the snow, slowly tracing circles with the tips of your phalanges.

_Yes._ They say sadly.

“i…i miss that too.” A tear falls from your eye socket.

_I’m sorry. I never wanted to invade your mind and-_

“no, that’s not what i meant.” you interrupt gently as more tears begin to fall and you grasp at the snow, sighing sadly as it some of it spills through your bones.

_I don’t understand. sans?_

You chuckle slightly, at least you’re learning how to conceal your thoughts. Not that it mattered. You told them everything anyway.

You slowly bring your hand up to your face, watching as the compacted snow within your skeletal palm falls to the ground. “i miss holding you. i miss your warmth.” You clench your hand into a fist and press it to your forehead as you weep. “i miss actually being able to hear your laugh. i miss the smile on your face. i miss the soft touch of your hand in mine. i miss-“

_sans._

That simple word carried so much warmth and love that it caught your breath. Even though you knew they weren’t there, you lifted your gaze as if to meet theirs as their love burned through your bones.

_I miss all that too._ They say slowly, as if thinking of how to explain what they wanted. _But I…sans I wasn’t strong enough to overcome Chara’s influence. I killed Toriel-_ Their voice faltered for a moment. _I…I want to do something good. I want to free you, and every monster trapped down here._

“kid…” You claw at your sternum again, just above where the energy of their soul was most focused. “i can’t let you go, kid.” You choke back a sob, “i can’t lose you completely.”

_We can’t stay like this forever, sans…_

You chuckle quietly to yourself, “tibia honest, i really don’t mind it, but will you at least give me some time to figure something out?”

_I guess…but sans?_

“yeah?”

_At least consider taking my soul to Asgore, please? I know you want to see the surface…_ A fuzzy image of the human’s memory flickers within your skull and you gasp.

“w-what was that?” a shiver runs down your spine. It looked similar to something you had seen before, but much more vast and beautiful.

_Stars, sans. Please let me help you see the stars…_


	4. Sexy Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious! I was not expecting to be showered with so much love and support! *puts up umbrella over laptop* Ok now I am ready :) Thank you all so so much! I woke up this morning and just planned on being lazy till work, but your excitement motivated me to write!
> 
> I'm curious...if you're reading both stories, which one are you more excited about? :D

The kid had been quieter the last few days, but you could still feel their emotions buzzing in your skull. Currently, they were feeling very, very annoyed. You had waved goodbye to Papyrus as he left to patrol, insisting that you stay home and rest from whatever ‘sickness’ was ailing you, and you hadn’t really put up much of a fight against him. You lounged on the couch, flipping through various MTT reruns until settling on one of his cooking shows.

Their annoyance increased as you picked up the remote with your magic and twirled it around lazily over your head. You smile slightly to yourself and continue to watch the T.V., the remote still spinning in the air above you.

_C’mon, sans._ The kid whined, _You’re not even trying to think of a solution._

“that’s not true. i’m researching.” you say with a laugh and allow the remote to plop back down on the couch. You adjust your body, kicking your feet up onto the couch and lay on your back with your skull resting on the armrest. After a moment you decide to prop your arm up behind your skull for more support. Your other hand drummed lazily against your rib cage.

_Oh gosh how could I have been so mistaken? It looked like you were watching T.V. to me._

You laughed at the sarcasm echoing in your skull, and tapped a bony fingertip on your temple. “you need to have more faith in me.” Your smile widened as you watched Mettaton roll across the studio kitchen and wave his arms dramatically, an idea forming. “i got a question for ya.”

_What?_ The human said with a mental huff.

“what do you think of mettaton?” you ask in a playful tone.

_Uh…well I think he’s a great actor and has a lot of talent being able to play so many roles?_ The human asked, confusion in their thoughts.

You chuckle and ask, “nah, i mean like his body. what do you think of his body?”

Embarrassment floods your mind and causes your own cheekbones to tingle. _Are you trying to kink shame me sans?_ The human asks accusingly.

“w-what?” you stutter out, laughter overcoming you. “n-no! oh my god, kid!” Your laughter increases and you double over, leaning over the side of the couch as giggles shake your bones. Embarrassment and irritation seethe in your mind, but it ebbs away into mischievousness as the human waits for your chuckles to subside.

_Well, I do think he’s a very sexy rectangle._ The human says in a mock flirtatious tone.

“ah, shut up kid.” you say, breathing heavily as you wipe a tear from your eye socket.

_I can’t help it. Now that you pointed it out, I can’t resist that hunk!_ The kid giggled, _That sexy hunk of metal._

Sitting up straighter and rolling the lights within your eye sockets you whisper in a more serious tone, “think about it, kid. mettaton used to be a ghost right?”

_Y-yeah?_ Confusion returning to their thoughts.

“alphys made him a body so he could become corporeal and a star in the underground.” you whisper.

_Sure…_ The kid whispers back hesitantly, still not following your thoughts.

You smile, feeling satisfied that you’re at least able to keep some things hidden for a moment. It made talking to them much more fun when you could actually say what was on your mind before they saw it.

“what would you think if we went to alphys’ lab and tried to get you a body like mettaton’s.” you ask quietly, nervous that they’d reject the idea.

_You want me to be a rectangle?_ The human asks simply and you chuckle.

“no, but what if alphys could give you a body? you wouldn’t be trapped anymore and you could live down here with pap and me.” you shrug, “heck you could even become a star like mettaton if you wanted.”

_I don’t think that’d work with a human soul._ They mumbled sadly.

“wouldn’t hurt to try,” you say quietly, “what do you think?”

_I guess we can ask her what she can do._

Excitement buzzed through your bones and your grin widened once more, “great! we can head over to her lab tomorrow then.”

_Hey, sans?_ The kid asked hesitantly within your mind.

“yeah?” you tilt your skull to the side, curious at their tone.

_Can I be a triangle?_ They giggle in your mind, feeling quite clever at the joke.

“sure if you want.” you say with a shrug, “but i thought you’d want something more humanoid.”

_Aw come on I was kidding!_ The human pouts.

“i’ll be sure to tell alphys you demand a triangular body.” you say with a smirk.

_It was a joke!_

You just shook your head at their protests. “triangle it is. a very sexy triangle.”

_Oh my god. sans, I hate you._ The human muttered with an exasperated sigh.

You stroke your sternum affectionately as you open your thoughts and emotions to them. “no you don’t.” you whisper quietly as love vibrates through your bones.

_You’re right, I don’t._ The human whispers just as quiet. I love you, sans.

You smile at the words and hug your arms around your rib cage. “i love you too, kid. can’t wait for you to have a body again so i can actually hold you.”

_Looks like I’ll have to kink shame you for falling in love with a triangle._ They mutter playfully.

You lean back on the couch and let out an easy laugh, “i’m ok with that. as long as i get to be with you, i don’t care what shape you are.” Or lack thereof, you think as you clutch the cloth resting over your sternum again.


	5. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, was kind of feeling a little stuck with writer's block and apologize in advance if this chapter is kind of lame. XD I do have a few other ideas buzzing in my brain, but it's more of just deciding whether or not I should put them in the story.
> 
> Also, if there are any requests that are Rewind universe related (such as chapters written in a different perspective, or perhaps an alternate ending) let me know and I'd be happy to write it for you! You can comment or email me. :)
> 
> skelegirl.fanfic@gmail.com
> 
> http://skelegirl-fanfic.tumblr.com
> 
> I am also up for doing non-Rewind universe related commissions. :)

“hey…pap?” you say quietly as you peek around the entrance of the kitchen.

He jumps in surprise, dropping the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the boiling noodles, and turns to look at you with confusion. “SANS? YOU’RE AWAKE? ALREADY?!” He wipes his hands on his apron and walks toward you. “ARE YOU FEELING OK?”

“yeah…actually, that’s what i wanted to talk to you about.” You speak slowly, and thankfully the kid stays quiet. “i uh, haven’t been feeling too well lately.” You flash a reassuring smile at your brother. “i’m sure it’s nothing, but i think i’m gonna go visit alphys today and see if i’m, uh, sick.”

A flicker of displeasure at the lie tickles the inside of your skull but you ignore it.

“OH! THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!” Papyrus clapped his hands together happily. “I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE GETTING HELP!” He sighed, thinking for a moment, “THOUGH I DO WISH THAT YOU WOULD TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE NOT FEELING WELL.”

You just shrug and say, “i’m sure it’s nothing too serious. wouldn’t wanna worry ya.”

Papyrus eye sockets widened, “BUT I DO WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE MY BROTHER AFTER ALL! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND LIVE A SAFE AND PRODUCTIVE LIFE!”

_You should tell him._

His eye sockets focused on yours as they flickered with red, but he ignored it, knowing that you would deflect again if he asked.

“thanks, bro.” you say sincerely, “you’re the coolest brother ever, i dunno how you put up with a bonehead like me.”

Papyrus just shook his head and returned to the kitchen, “I ASK MYSELF THAT SOMETIMES TOO…” He perked up as he reached the stove and began to stir again, “BUT I WOULD NOT BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I GAVE UP EASILY!”

You just shake your head and laugh as you exit your home. “alright, should we take a shortcut straight there?” 

The kid must’ve sensed your nervousness because they responded, _Why don’t we go to Waterfall first?_

“g-good idea kid.” You whisper as you walk out of Snowdin and enter a small, dimly lit cavern. You duck under some low hanging stalactites, and weave through some narrow passageways as you navigate the dark maze. A soft melody of a trickling stream draws you in and your smile widens as you find your destination.

It’s a small cave, secluded and out of the way. Rocks glow from above and the small stream you followed trickles through. The water reflects the lights glowing from above, swirling and dancing as the liquid rushes by.

_Oh my god._ Their voice is a soft whisper that brushes against your bones. A mixture of their sadness and joy washes over you. _It’s still here!_

With shaky legs, you make your way closer to the stream, watching out for any muddy patches that could cause you to slip. You smile to yourself as you step over a trench of water and stand in the middle of a circle of echo flowers. You sit down and cross your legs, brushing the petals lightly with the tips of your bony fingers.

“yeah, you manipulated it permanently…” You trace your fingers over each of the flowers. They’re a little bigger now. “somehow…looks like you changed something for the better, kid.” you sigh and close your eyes, “now they get enough water to grow, don’t they?”

_H-how is this possible? With the resets and-_

You just shake your head and sigh, “kid, i stopped trying to understand resets and anomalies a while ago.” Your vision dimmed as you listened to the gentle stream, “but…i am glad this isn’t something that was river-sed.”

The human hummed happily in your mind despite the pun. _I am too…_

You both lost yourselves in the memory as the sound of water echoed around you. Your vision flickered again and you glanced down at the echo flowers surrounding you with curiosity.

_sans?_

You leaned in close to one of the flowers and listened, “Why do you call me kid?” You fight the urge to gasp in surprise as the moment of a lost memory hits you.

The flower speaks again, “By human years I’m not a kid. I’m a young adult.”

_W-what? How is it…_

Another flower chimes in, “can i just kiss you again, please? i’ve waited so long.”

Mutual warmth and ache ebb at your souls and you lean away from the flowers. “i can’t believe the echoes are still here.” you whisper quietly.

_Y-yeah…_ The human’s soul buzzes in your skull for a moment, their thoughts flickering too fast for you to read. 

_Hey! You pushed me!_

“what?” you asked, confusion furrowing your brow bones.

_I fell in the mud, remember?_

You laugh under your breath and mutter, “nah, if i remember right you slipped and i caught you.” It was a lie, and you both knew it.

_You did not! You kissed me and freaked me out and let me fall!_

You laugh again, a little louder this time, and whisper, “oh yeah, i guess i did do that.”

Their soul buzzed around your skull with irritation. It was adorable and made you chuckle.

“hey, at least i helped you up. i didn’t leave you…stranded.” You smile, expecting them to respond with annoyance at the joke.

They didn’t.

_Yeah…that is true…and we…kissed again after that, didn't we?_

You nod slightly, “yeah, we did.”

_I wish we could’ve done that more._ The kid’s thought was soft, as if they didn’t want you to hear it. It was quickly followed with embarrassment. _I-I mean uh, well I um-_

“i wish we could’ve too.” you murmured, your embarrassment mixing with theirs, and changing it to a dull ache within your rib cage.

_I’m sorry sans…_ A mournful whisper.

“it’s ok, kid.” you mutter as you stand up and brush yourself off. “i’ll just have to make do with a sexy triangle.” You smirk as you exit the cavern.

_Oh my god._ A sweet mixture of embarrassment and excitement danced along your spine as you traversed through Waterfall.

 

A Lesser Dog follows them down the darkened cavern, panting heavily as its limbs become gelatinous and it struggles to keep itself upright. A Woshua appeared before it and gasped.

“Are you ok? You look…dirty? Melty?”

Lesser Dog fell on the ground as its legs dissolved into goo. It whimpered and whined until its tongue fell out, beckoning the Woshua to come closer.

“Do you need help?” The Woshua asked worriedly.

As the innocent monster approached, a deformed arm latched onto its face. The melting hand muffled its cries as Lesser Dog faded into mush. Woshua shuddered for a moment before wiping the goo off its face.

“I really need a better host.” It hissed. “Switching bodies is such a pain.” It glanced after sans and snarled in his direction before turning back to Snowdin. “I wonder…” The Woshua cried out in frustration as its hands had already begun to melt, running as quickly as its little legs could carry it back to the snowy town.


	6. Kiddoblook

“alphys?” you call out and knock lightly on the door. “c’mon alphy i know you’re in there.” No response. “alphys…please? i need your help.”

The door opens just a crack and Alphys peeks through the gap. “sans? W-w-what’re you doing h-here?” She whispers nervously, refusing to open the door any further.

“just came by to visit an old friend.” you say with a smile and return your hands to your pockets.

She continues to watch you quietly. The door doesn’t budge.

“and i uh, kinda need your help with something.” you mutter sheepishly.

She just snorts and shuts the door, the sound of claws scuttling away echoes from beyond.

“wait! alphys!” You pound on the door again and groan, resting your skull against it.

_Smooth move._

“shut it.” you mutter under your breath as the kid laughs at you. You glance up at the camera that monitors her front step and grin up at it. “i got a new project for ya.” you say, hoping to appeal to her scientific side. “might be fun.”

The door opens so abruptly you don't have time to catch yourself, and you fall face first into the lab.

“What did you need help with, sans?” she asks curiously, but seems a little more hesitant than usual.

You sigh as you pick yourself up off the ground, “i was wondering about mettaton.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she straightened her glasses. “W-what about him? Are you a fan?” she teased. “I didn’t know you liked him so much!”

You just shake your head and roll the lights in your eye sockets, “no, alphy that’s not why i’m here.” She chuckles slightly and you walk further into the lab. “i was wondering how you managed to make a ghost corporeal.”

“O-oh.” she whispered, her nervousness returned as she wrung her hands together. “W-well it’s pretty complicated. I-I don’t know if I could explain it.”

“that’s ok.” you say gently, “do you think you could do it again?”

She tilted her head to the side with a cautious gleam in her eyes, “U-um maybe? W-why do you ask?”

“uh, it’s for a friend. a ghost friend.” You flash a soft smile, hoping that’ll put her at ease.

Her eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know you had a ghost friend.”

_Do you think she knows?_

Her eyes widened slightly as the kid spoke, but you laughed it off and turned away. “ouch, alphys that’s harsh.” you saw with mock hurt in your voice, resting a hand on your sternum. “of course i have a friend or two.”

She raised a brow, “Ok, so what’s this friend’s name?”

“uh…” you think for a moment, “kiddoblook.”

She smiles slightly, “I don’t think I’ve heard of them before.”

“yeah they’re, ah, pretty shy.”

She tilts her head to the side, “How did you meet?”

The kid whispers something to you. “we met at one of my sentry stations. i had fallen asleep and they were worried.” you snickered, “i hadn’t moved for 10 hours so they came up to see if i was ok.”

She strokes her chin thoughtfully for a moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a ghost with you before.”

The kid whispers again and you turn your skull to the left to hide your eye. “uh, it was at the station in waterfall.” Smart kid, that one wasn’t monitored by Alphys. The caves interfered with her cameras’ signals.

Alphys turned away and walked to one of her counters. “So what do you need my help for then?” she asked softly.

“well, kiddoblook wants to become corporeal too. i was wondering if you’d be able to make them a body.”

She glanced over her shoulder, “I-I could try, but I would need to meet them.” She pulled out some large papers from a drawer and spread the across the counter. “I’d need to know what they like and what they’d want. If they didn’t like the body I designed, they wouldn’t be able to bond with it.” The cautious gleam in her eye returned as she met your gaze. “Do you know when they’d be able to stop by?”

The kid whispered again and you broke eye contact with Alphys. “they’re really shy, but they told me what they wanted.” You walk to the counter and stand next to her. “i could tell you. do you think that’d work?”

She sighed, “Maybe. I guess we could try.”

You two spend the next few hours sketching designs and discussing mechanics. You turn away from her whenever the kid whispers something or mentions a concern. You ignore Alphys’ suspicious glances as you point at the paper and express a strong desire to have a triangular default form that can change into a humanoid one. Your smile widens as playful annoyance dances in your skull. Alphys asks about your strange behavior a few times, but you deflect it with another mechanical question. Eventually she sighs and ignores your twitchy behavior, but she still stares at your eye socket now and then.

“Ok.” she says as she rolls up the papers after a few hours of discussion. “I think I have enough to go on now. Tell, uh, tell your friend that I should have something ready within a week or so.”

“wow, just a week?” you say with surprise.

She just shrugs, “I don’t have much else to work on right now, and it’ll just be a prototype.” She adjusts her glasses and sighs, “And…it seems like this is important to you.”

“thank you so much alphys!” you exclaim sincerely and grasp her hand.

Her eyes widen further as she tugs her hand away and clutches the papers to her chest. “I-it’s no problem. B-but I should probably get started now.” Her gaze flickers to the door, hinting that you should leave.

You turn toward the door, but pause for a moment. “hey…i’m sorry i haven’t been around for a while.” you whisper, “i uh…”

“It’s ok, sans.” Alphys said, cutting you off. “I…understand.” You glance over your shoulder at her and she smiles slightly, “It’ll be nice working on a project with you again.”

You return her smile, “yeah.”

You wave goodbye as the door shuts behind you.

_I had forgotten you two used to work together._

You shove your hands in your pockets as you walk through Hotland, skipping Waterfall, and appearing in Snowdin. “yeah, it was a long time ago.”

_You’re sad. sans? What happened?_

“i…don’t really want to talk about it.” you whisper as you enter Grillby’s, waving hello to everyone inside. You take your usual seat at the bar and Grillby slides a burger in front of you before you could order, along with two bottles of ketchup.

_Ok, I won’t pry, but you feel guilty too… Are you ok?_

“yeah.” you mutter as you take a bite. Chewing slowly, knowing the kid will wait patiently for your response. “i just…it was easier to avoid it all completely.” You set the burger down and sigh, “alphys and i used to be very good friends, but i-“ you grit your teeth slightly, “-i cut off contact with her for a while and now here i am asking her for help.”

_Maybe you can patch things up. She really did seem excited to work on something with you again._

You chuckle quietly and lean against the counter, resting your mandible in your hand. “yeah, to talus you the truth, i’m surprised she said yes.”

 

“Alphys! What’re you doing?!” A loud voice boomed as the door burst open.

“U-undyne!” Alphys squeaked in surprise, removing her welding mask.

“Whoa cool! Are you making another form for Mettaton?” Undyne asked as she leaned over the counter.

“Uh…not exactly.” Alphys fidgets as Undyne stands closer to her. “Hey…Undyne?”

“What’s up?” Undyne turned to her with a concerned look.

“Can I…talk to you about something?” Alphys said, not meeting her gaze.

Undyne blushed slightly. Alphys never really confided anything to her before. “Of course you can!” She slapped her hands on both Alphys’ shoulders and made Alphys meet her eye. “You can tell me anything!”

Alphys squeaked in surprise. “W-well…it’s about sans…”

“I saw something strange one day on one of my camera feeds…”

“I’m really worried…”


	7. Goodbye Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't want this to sound braggy or arrogant or anything like that but it made me incredibly excited when the subscribers to this story almost doubled when I posted the last chapter. XD It's like you guys sensed that some crazy biz is about to go down or something. -w-

_Hey…sans?_ The kid’s voice is quieter than usual.

“yeah?” you mutter as you stare at the ceiling. You knew the kid had been waiting all night till you woke up. You could feel their impatience in your dreams. “what’s up?”

_I have…kind of a strange request…_

“what is it?” you ask quietly as you sit up.

_Well, it’s hard for me to put into words._ Their voice is so faint now, and if it wasn’t within your skull you might’ve had to ask them to speak up. _Let me try something…_

You choke back a sob as a wave of the kid’s thoughts washes over you. “oh my god, kid.” Tears well up in your eye sockets as you cover your mouth, hoping Papyrus isn’t awake yet. “you…want to do that? are you sure?”

_Yes. Please, sans. I know it’s a lot to ask…and I know it’ll be…painful…_

You laugh softly as you stumble out of bed, skull spinning with the kid’s sorrow. “i dunno, kid. i don’t think i can handle that.”

A strange energy buzzes within your bones, and the kid’s voice is now firm. _You can draw strength from my determination. Please, sans. I wouldn't ask you to do something like this if it wasn’t important._

“yeah…i know, kid.” You sigh as you pull your jacket on and quietly pad down the hallway to the door. Looks like Pap isn’t awake yet, after all. “i, uh, just wanna take my time getting there if that’s ok.”

Comfort buzzed in your skull and your smile came a little easier as you tugged the hood over your head and trudged through the snow. The human said nothing more, instead letting you take the time to prepare yourself for what you were about to see. Each step was harder than the last, but their determination kept you moving forward.

You stopped at the large door and inhaled a shaky breath. You rested your hand on the stone, the sound of bone against rock breaking the silence. You grit your teeth and knocked lightly on the door.

“knock knock.” you whisper.

_Who’s there?_

“theodore.”

_Theodore, who?_

“theodore wasn’t open so i knocked.”

_Heh, that was a good one._ The gentle whisper comforted you.

“yeah…i didn’t get a chance to tell her that one yet.” you muttered as you leaned your forehead against the door. “wanna hear another?”

_Sure._

You rapped the door again with your knuckles and whispered again, “knock knock.”

_Who’s there?_

“tank.”

Curiosity and confusion echoed within your mind, _Tank who?_

You smile a little more, “you’re welcome.”

_Ah, sans you’re such a door-k._ The kid’s soul buzzes with laughter despite its sorrow.

You straighten up in mock offense, “ouch, kid. that hurt.” The kid responded by sending happiness through your bones and you return it with gratitude. They knew these jokes were helping you build up your courage. “one more.” you mumble and lean your forehead against the door again, “then i’ll be ready.”

_Ok._

You strike your knuckles against the stone door for a third time. “knock knock.”

_Who’s there?_

“dishes.”

_Dishes who?_

You could sense the kid knew where this was going, but said the punchline anyway. “dishes a really bad joke.”

A memory of a sigh dances in your skull. _Well, you weren’t telling a fibula._  
With a small laugh, you decide to teleport into the ruins. The door only opens one way, and there was no handle for you to pull it open from the outside. The kid is quiet again as you materialize inside.

You walk forward a few steps and freeze. Just beyond your slippered foot is a pile of white powder. The energy is drained from your bones and you collapse onto the ground.

“oh my god.” you whisper as a quivering hand hovers over the dust. You’ve seen it before in previous timelines. You’ve seen everyone you’ve loved turn into dust. But…the horrifying image before you never got easier to accept.

“her name…” you mumble, cursing under your breath. Some timelines you actually learned her name, but it eluded you now.

_Toriel._ The kid whispered mournfully.

“toriel.” you repeat with a sob and brace your hands on the ground before the dust. “toriel!” Memories flooded back of so many terrible jokes passed between you two. Teaching her how to text. Driving Papyrus crazy as you texted back and forth while sitting next to each other. She taught Papyrus how to bake a pie. She even taught him how to make a spaghetti pie. He liked that a lot more than the snail pie she offered. Tears flowed from your eye sockets. Oh, god how could you have forgotten your friend?

The kid had retreated further within your mind in an effort to respect your grief as you wept for your friend. You crawl forward and lightly hover your phalanges over the dust. “i didn’t get to learn your name properly this timeline.” you whisper quietly.

The kid’s remorse, agony, and torment flow through your bones as you shrug off your jacket and gently scoop the dust onto the cloth. The process is painstakingly slow as it spills through your bony fingers, but you lose yourself in the mindless task.

After you’ve collected every speck, you bundle up the cloth and hug it close to your rib cage. Wordlessly, you march down the corridor and up the stairs. The kid nudges you along, and you numbly follow their prompts. You head to her bookshelf and pick up a few books, taking care to grab the one about snails, before heading out to the garden.

You stack the books carefully so they won’t tumble over and damage any of the flowers. Standing back to survey your work, you untie your bundle and pour the dust upon the makeshift monument.

_Her favorite things…she wanted to become a teacher and she loved bug hunting and gardening._ The kid whispered sadly, _I know this won’t atone for what I did but, I hope…it makes her happy._

You sigh as you look at your jacket, and after thinking for a moment, you rest it next to the altar. You two had been friends at one time, after all. You knelt down and whispered goodbye to Toriel and hoped that the jacket would offer her comfort.

_I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I had to put you through this._ The kid whispered with regret as you reverently made your way back to the door.

“it’s…ok…” you mumble hesitantly as you take your time walking through the long corridor. “i’m glad that…we did that…” You wipe your tears away and shake your head, hoping the smile would still fool Papyrus. “i think she would be glad too.”

* * *

After sans exits the ruins, a small yellow flower appears before the shrine and gazes at it with bewilderment.

“I don’t understand.” he whispers, “Why waste all that time to make this? It’s not like she can see or enjoy the gesture.” He gestured to the pile with his leaves and shrugged. “Why are people so stupid? She’s dead.” He sneered at the empty house, “In this world, it’s kill or be killed. You can’t change that.” He glanced back down at the books. “I…I do kind of miss her though…” He shook his head quickly, “But only because I miss pranking and insulting her!” He sighed and mumbled to himself without feeling, “S-stupid old lady…”

“Greetings, Flowey.” An emotionless voice says from behind him.

“Ah! Who’re you?!” He exclaims as he whirls around to see the visitor.

They smile widely, “Do you not remember me? How disappointing.”

“Ch-Chara?” Flowey whispered. “Is that you?”

A laugh, “Ah, it appears you’re not as stupid as you look after all.”

“W-what happened to you?” He stretched on his stem and leaned forward, trying to get a better view of his old friend.

“It’s too much to explain right now.” Chara mutters.

“O-ok…” Flowey said hesitantly as he inspected Chara’s new body.

“HELLO??? My hat’s up here.” Chara exclaimed and Flowey squeaked in surprise.

“W-what? Chara, you’re not wearing a hat.” He gazed up at them feeling very confused.

“Dammit.” Chara growled and rested a hand to their face, “There’s some…side effects…” They mutter, “It took me a while to get to this form.”

“Are you going to be ok?”

Chara waved his concern away, “Yeah, it’s fine. I had to borrow a few hosts and sometimes their personality traits linger in my mind.”

“Oh.” Flowey mumbles simply, not sure what else to say. He feels so lost at this point, but he’s happy to see Chara again.

He chooses to ignore the small bark they make under their breath.


	8. Greetings

Bony arms wrap around you in a tight embrace as you enter your home. “SANS!” Papyrus exclaims with tears in his eye sockets, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

“urk.” you grunt as he hugs you tighter. “pap let me down.” He finally does and you breathe a sigh of relief. “i’ve just been…around. i wasn’t gone that long. did something happen?” He would sometimes get a little down when he couldn’t find you, but he had never been this upset before.

“Y-YES…” he said quietly and stepped back a few feet, wringing his hands together. “UM…UNDYNE CAME TO VISIT.”

“okay?” you raise a brow bone and the kid’s soul vibrates with worry.

“AND UM…SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU.”

_sans…this might be bad._

You send a comforting flicker to calm them as you ask, “oh, what’d she want with a bonehead like me?” Thankfully the following laughter from your jaws didn’t sound too forced.

“SHE…SHE’S REALLY MAD AT YOU.” Papyrus shifted uncomfortably and stared down at the floor, “SHE REFUSED TO TELL ME WHY, BUT SHE SAID THAT ASGORE WANTS TO SEE YOU.”

 _sans this is really bad!_ The panic of two souls thrummed in your rib cage.

“uh, cool. i’ll go see him tomorrow.” you say, voice shaking a little as you try to sneak by him to get further in the house.

Papyrus blocked the way, keeping you trapped in the doorway. “SHE SAID THAT HE WANTS TO SEE YOU. NOW. AND IF YOU DIDN’T GO ON YOUR OWN… SHE WOULD DRAG YOU THERE.”

Incoherent thoughts of panic and fear rushed through your skull and you paused for a moment as you tried to find your own mind in the chaos. “uh, ok i guess i’ll go now then.” you say, grabbing a spare jacket off the coat rack by the door, smiling slightly. Pap always left an extra one out for you in case you forgot to take yours home. You shrug it on as you turn around to walk back down the steps.

“SANS, WAIT!” Papyrus grabs the hood of your jacket. “PL-PLEASE COME BACK. OK? I…I KNOW THERE’S SOMETHING GOING ON THAT YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME. AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME. BUT…PLEASE…DON’T LEAVE.” He let go of your hood and let out a small whimper.

“i’ll be back in time for dinner.” You smile and pull the hood up over your skull, waving goodbye.

 _Shouldn’t we teleport there?_ The kid whispered sadly. _The king wants to see you, sans._

“i’ll get there when i get there.” you say with a sigh and trudge through the snow. “undyne will keep her word. as long as i go there, she won’t come after me.”

 _Are you going to walk the whole way there?_ Their voice took a smug tone, _I don’t think you can make it all the way there._

“should only take me like…six hours?” you chuckle as you shove your hands in your pockets and allow your skull to sink further into your hood. “c’mon, this’ll be fun.” And…I’m not sure how much time I have left to spend with you.

 _You’re weird. Sudden wave of nostalgia?_ Their soul buzzed with laughter and you sighed with relief. They hadn’t noticed the dark tones of your thoughts. That was good. They didn’t need to…worry about you.

“yeah, remember when i let you look through the telescope?” you smile as you walk through Waterfall.

 _Oh yeah, that was just great._ You laugh at their sarcastic thoughts, _I didn’t see anything!_

“hey, i gave you a full refund!”

_Yeah and a purple ring around my eye!_

You laugh again as you continue on, but it fades as your smile starts to falter. The kid was still grumbling about some other pranks you had pulled and you laughed reflexively. Envisioning a wall within your mind, you protected them from the thoughts that worried you most.

Please, don’t take them away from me.

There has to be a way we can fix this.

Don’t take them away.

Let me explain…

Just give me more time to figure something out.

* * *

Chara and Flowey follow the skeleton as he makes his way through Hotland.

“It is odd he isn’t teleporting.” Chara remarked.

“Maybe he’s too stupid to think of that right now?” Flowey laughed.

“Perhaps.” Chara paused as a Tsunderplane attacked. Not because it was jealous of the Vulkin that was paying attention to you too. “One moment.” Chara said to Flowey and faced the two monsters. Chara took a step forward and smiled.

“Eeeeh? Are you a h-human?” The Tsundereplane exclaimed.

“You’re hurt! I’ll help!!!” The Vulkin cried out and bounded forward.

Chara’s head tilted down as a smirk spread across their face. “Oh, yes. You can help me alright…” They lunged forward, grabbing each monster with one of their hands. “Yes…this is most helpful.” Chara purred as their bodies began to melt.

“B-but I never got to…!” The Tsundereplane screamed as its body melted away.

“Ahh… Not… helping? Okay…” The Vulkin whimpered as it faded away.

Flowey watched in horror and awe as they vanished in Chara’s grip; he grinned as they turned toward him. “Wow, that was…something.”

Chara snorted, flicking sludge away from their hands in disgust, “I don’t need your flattery. Do you remember the plan?”

Flowey nodded as they continued on. “Yes, but why don’t we just kill the skeleton now? Why are you waiting?”

“Because it’s more fun this way.” Chara said simply. They watched as the skeleton paused at the lab. “Perfect, we can get ahead of him while he’s busy.” Chara turned to Flowey and muttered, “Now remember, locate the souls and then stay in position to take out the old goat on my signal. Got it?”

Flowey nodded obediently, “Got it!” He hesitated before diving into the ground again, “What are you going to do?”

Chara glanced back at the skeleton and smirked, “I’m gonna have a good time.”

* * *

“alphys!” you call out, pounding your fist on the door of the lab.

 _sans, I don’t think she’s here._ The kid mumbled sadly within your skull.

You growl in frustration and strike the door again. “i know you’re in there! what the hell did you say to undyne?!”

_sans, please you know Alphys wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose. I’m sure she was just worried or scared._

“she probably saw something on the cameras.” you cursed under your breath, “alphys! please open the door.” Your pounding became weaker as your voice became more distraught.

 _If she did… then it’s understandable she’d be worried._ The kid’s shame swirled within your skull. 

You rest your skull on the door and sigh in frustration. “i know…i just…” You grip the cloth resting over your sternum as you’ve done so many times before. “i’m afraid i’m going to lose you.”

 _Maybe Asgore wants to talk about something else?_ The kid offered with insincere hope.

Your only response is a dismissive snort.

 _I mean…you do sleep a lot… Maybe he wants to talk about your job performance?_ Their voice took on a teasing lilt.

Laughter rumbles within your bones as you walk away from the lab, giving up on trying to talk to Alphys. It wouldn’t change things anyway, and you knew you’d have to face the consequences of your actions sooner or later. You had just hoped it would’ve been a lot…later. You sigh and tug the hood over your skull again and mumble, “never thought i’d hope to get fired, kid.”

_I’m surprised you haven’t been already._

“wow that’s harsh.” you say with a smile as you continue on through the CORE. After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, you decide to teleport through the confusing layout and enter the gray corridor. The human gets quiet as you walk forward, the muffled sound of your slippered feet the only thing to break the silence. Mixtures of emotions that are not entirely yours flow through your bones. Sorrow. Regret. Empathy. Remorse. Determination. Love. Fear. You rest a hand over your sternum and whisper, mostly to yourself but to the human as well, “it’ll be ok. we’ll get through this together.”

Painful memories surface as you enter the golden corridor. So many judgements. So many resets. The human cries out in agony as they remember the times you’ve both died here. You smile softly and remind them of all the times they gained love too. Their mood seems to rise a little bit, but they still hold on to their remorse for their sins.

_I’ve never managed to peacefully get passed Asgore and break the barrier…_

You open your mouth to whisper something to them, but the words fade as a shadowy figure emerges from behind a pillar.

_Who is that?_

“i don’t know.” you mumble as you cautiously move forward with suspicion vibrating in your rib cage. No one besides you passes judgment in this corridor. Who could it be? It…didn’t look like Asgore; their stature wasn’t as tall. It definitely wasn’t Undyne; their shoulders were much too narrow. The shadowy figure noticed you staring and laughter echoed in the hall. It stepped forward into the light.

_Oh my god._

“what the-“

_Is that…_

“Greetings, sans.”

Disgust, panic, and fear boiled within your bones. _sans that’s-_

“chara, what the **HELL** have you done?” you snarl as anger and agony join into the turmoil thrumming through your bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some friendly advice.  
> If you keep reading the way you are now…  
> …  
> You’re gonna have a bad time.


	9. Charade

“My, my what a temper!” The figure laughs as it leans against a pillar. “You’re truly quite rude, you know.”

A sweater.

Rage boils in your bones as your fists shake at your sides. You can’t find the words to express your anger as the kid weeps within your soul.

It’s wearing a striped sweater.

They sigh and step forward again, “I thought you’d be happy!” It opened its arms wide in an inviting gesture, a mocking sneer spread across its face. “You did seem quite fond of this…form after all.”

_It’s…it’s my body!_ The human whimpered as their tears spilled from your eye sockets.

“what the hell did you do?” you hiss through your teeth, jaw clenched so tightly you’re surprised it hasn’t snapped off.

The figure throws back its head in maniacal laughter, black sludge leaking from its jaws in a sickening gurgle. Just as suddenly as it started, the laughter stopped and the figure froze, body sagging forward as it glared at you through the remains of hair still on its head. “You have no idea how long it took me to get this form.” It hissed, gesturing to the hole in its chest, “You did quite a number on this vessel when you killed your friend.”

You flinched at the accusatory tone, but the kid whispers, _It’s ok. You had to keep your promise._

“I will admit, I did try to reside within monsters at first.” As it lifted its hands and shrugged, white goo dripped through its phalanges and spilled onto the floor. You shudder in disgust but they pay you no mind, “None of them could be a suitable vessel for me though. The magical energy is nice, but their bodies were far too weak to host me for long.” It turned its sickening inhuman grin toward you again, “And then I thought…what was strong enough to host my determination before? The human!”

The kid wails in pain and you take a step back in horror as more white and black sludge seep from the hole in its chest. It giggles at you again, sending a chill down your spine. Oh, god. Why did it still have half the kid’s face?

“Even though you murdered them and stole their soul; their body still lingered!” It shouted as it held its hands outward again, “It would’ve been foolish of me to not take advantage of that!” It laughed to itself as it rested a gruesome hand on its forehead, “God, I should’ve thought of it sooner, but-“ gesturing to the right, it smiles as you gasp, “monsters can be useful for something it seems. I’ve absorbed quite a bit of magic from these petty little beasts.”

On the ground lies a white puddle… Your legs threaten to give out underneath you, but the kid helps you stand firm. It looks like the remains of a Vulkin and Tsundereplane.

The figure snickers again as you open your mouth to try to speak, “Oh don’t give me that look sans! I had no choice!” It feigned a pout with the remains of flesh that clung to the right side of its mouth, “It’s your fault after all.” It rested a hand over its shattered chest and sighed, “I mean, you’re such a coldblooded killer. You shot your precious friend and destroyed their heart!”

“shut up.” You growl, “just shut up! chara, i swear-”

The figure laughs darkly again as they interrupt you, “Oh, no. I’ve become so much more than the Chara you knew.” With eyes flashing red and arms upraised, it hissed. “I am Charade!” They giggled again as their fingers hooked like claws, blood red knives appearing all around them. “And I’ll be taking back what’s mine now.” Chuckling again, Charade spun in a circle with arms spread outward, “Swing your arms, baby!”

_Look out!_

“shit.” you say under your breath as translucent knives arc toward you, jumping backward and to the side as they embed themselves in the tile beneath your feet.

Charade giggles again, “Oh yes, once I have _MY_ soul back I’ll be able to have a permanent form!” Knives fly toward you from the right as they claw at the air. “Can you just imagine the sweet destruction I can cause with these knives?!”

_sans!_

“i got this.” you whisper as you summon a gasterblaster, disintegrating the knives without even looking. You glare up at your opponent, “chara, charade, or whatever the hell you wanna call yourself.” You strike your fist against your sternum as you snap, “their soul never belonged to you and i won’t let you take it!”

Charade snickered, lowering their arms for a moment and looked at you with pity. “Do you really believe that?”

_sans…_

“I mean, do you truly believe they’re a good person?” They shrugged, glancing at you through the side of their eye as they sneered, “It’s quite horrifying to have someone call you a friend one moment and then shattering your skull underfoot the next, isn't it?” 

_sans you know I never wanted to…_ The kid’s voice faltered as shame washed over them. _I… I did hurt you. I hurt so many… I could blame it on Chara for tricking me, but… I wasn’t strong enough to see through their lies..._

Red eyes watched you as Charade taunted, “What makes you so sure they’re your friend now? Do you truly believe you’re safe now that they’re trapped within you?” Charade crossed their arms and shook their head, “Do you really think you can be happy like that? Live out your days with your ‘friend’ trapped in your skull forever?” They snickered and looked down their nose at you, “I wonder how long it’ll take for them to start to resent you. It’s your fault they don’t have a body. It’s your fault they’re trapped. It’s your fault they’re dead-“

“shut up!” You shout and clutch your skull tightly, focusing on the tips of your phalanges scraping against the bone. This time, you know the tears that flow from your eye sockets are no one’s but your own. Agony rattles through your body, and you dimly hear Charade’s laughter, but you couldn’t give two shits about them right now. “maybe…maybe they are right.” you whisper quietly.

_sans-_

“it is all my fault. i…i wasn’t strong enough… i don’t deserve to call you my friend.” you choke back a sob, “i…i should’ve found a way to save you.” You glance up at the sickening combination of melted monsters and the human’s remains that now hosts Chara’s entity. “why…” Your voice falters for a moment and you shake your head, “why don’t you hate me, kid?”

_I could never hate you._ Your breathing halts at such a simple phrase expressed with nothing but pure love. _I won’t lie…the circumstances aren’t ideal, but…you saved me sans. You saved me from Chara’s control and prevented me from becoming…well…that._ The kid was quiet for a moment as different emotions vibrated in your skull. _I…I really do miss having a body, but I’d rather things be this way so I can help friends who might not remember me finally obtain freedom. I don’t want to… I never want to hurt anyone I love again._

“Why not reset?” Charade taunted.

You open your mouth to respond, but the human pushes your thoughts away. _sans, I know how you feel about resets…_

“kid, we can’t do that.” you whisper.

Mournful laughter seeps through your bones. _I know… I don’t want to reset. I don’t want to risk the chance that Chara could take control of me again and wipe out everyone for good._

Charade let out a loud, exaggerated yawn. “Do you always mumble to yourself, sans?” They grinned as they raised their arms again, more red knives materializing behind them. “I guess I was always too busy trying to kill you to notice what a loser you really are!”

You teleport away just as a wave of knives slash through the air, nearly demolishing the pillar you had once stood by. Charade laughed as you reappeared behind them, sending a volley of bones toward them. Small needlelike flashes of red pierce through the bones, causing them to dissolve. Charade grins, black slime leaking through their teeth, and they hold out their hands and another weapon begins to form. It’s similar to the spears Undyne wields, but instead of a spearhead, a large elongated blade extends beyond the staff. Tapping their finger against it’s edge, they snicker, “Now the real fun can begin!” They twirl the weapon high overhead before scraping the blades edge against the tile, humming with delight in the resounding shriek that echoes within the hall.

“What are you so afraid of?”


End file.
